thedarkcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eldar language
From "The Fallen Princes: Eldar Dictionary" http://thefallenprinces.blogspot.co.uk/2010/08/eldar-dictionary.html *'*sib:' The Eldar word for 'But, however' *'+eath:' The Eldar word for 'Negation' ELDAR-ENGLISH A to Z *'A' * *'Aarthia:' Eldar word for 'showing' *'Aconite:' A class of Eldar ships, a light to medium cruiser. *'Acrobatic:' An Exarch Power mainly used by the Howling Banshee Aspect Shrine. *'Addan:' Eldar word for 'white' *'addankiamenad:' Eldar word for 'ash' *'addin:' Eldar word for 'dust' *'addinav:' Eldar word for 'sandman' *'Addol:' Eldar word for 'transparent' *'Aethyril:' Ancient long dead Sculptor. *'ag-:' Eldar word for 'False' or 'lying' *'Agaith:' Literally means 'false face' and is the device which is worn by Harlequins to project their foes worst fears. *'Aiek:' Eldar word for 'Grasping' *'Aiel:' Eldar word for 'touching' *'Aika:' Eldar word for 'holding' *'aill- (prefix):' Eldar word for Possibility' or 'would' '' *'Ainaarin:' Eldar word for 'expecting' *'Ainiluin:' Eldar word for 'waiting' *'Ainulin:' Eldar word for 'delaying' *'Aith:' Eldar word for 'face' *'Aithben:' Eldar word for 'nose' *'Aithliam:' Eldar word for 'mouth' *'Alaitoc:' An Eldar Craftworld, known for a large number of Rangers. *'Alaitocii:' From Alaitoc. *'Alean:' The mythological steed of Khaine. *'am-:' Eldar word for 'imperative' *'Amure:' Eldar word for 'Waning' *'An:' Eldar word for 'then' or 'next' *'Anaris:' Literally means 'dawnlight.' *'Anastari:' Eldar word for 'raven' *'Angau:' Eldar word for 'Doom' *'Angau:' Eldar word for 'fate' *'Angaur:' Eldar word for 'destiny' *'Ann:' Eldar word for 'warring one' *'Anthemion:' An eldar myth about a wanderer with a Golden Harp. *'Arathi:' Eldar word for 'displaying' *'Arathinos:' Eldar word for 'manifesting' *'Ard:' Eldar word for 'Master' *'Ardathair:' The same as Athair, but pertaining to a higher rank or better skilled and talented Harlequin. This word literally means 'high avatar.' *'Ard-Iadanna:' Eldar term for 'Pirate Captain' *'Are:' Eldar word for 'Honoured' *'Arebennian:' The word given the Harlequin Solitaire. *'Arioth:' Eldar word for 'yellow' *'Arith:' Eldar word for 'red' *'Arten:' Eldar word for 'woman' *'Ash, Ash, Ash:' Eldar word for 'world' or 'planet' *'Asha*:' Eldar word for 'Soon' and relates to in the near future *'Ashafar:' Eldar word for 'Looking' *'Ashafares:' Eldar word for 'Seeking' *'Ashfar:' Eldar word for 'Wanting' *'Ashkam, ashkam, asskam:' Eldar term for 'Who?' *'Asturi:' Eldar word for 'respect' *'Asurmen:' The first of the Phoenix Lords, and from which all Dire Avenger Aspect Shrines draw their knowledge of combat from. *'Asurya:' The Eldar word of Phoenix Lord. *'Asuryan:' The greatest of all the Eldar Gods, and the one who bears the greatest influence amongst the others in heaven. *'at*:' Term meaning pale or light in colour *'Athag:' This Eldar word means 'face of.' *'Athair:' The Eldar word for the Harlequin unit 'the Harlequin Avatar,' and the same one who plays the Laughing God in their plays. *'Atherakhia:' 'Destruction' is the meaning of this word. *'Athesdan:' This has implications to the Craftworld Eldar and in Harlequin armies since this word literally means 'high warlock.' *'Athe-Sier:' Eldar word for 'Exodite Lord' *'Athistaur:' Literally means 'master mime.' *'Aurora:' A large class of Eldar ship, with three notable solar sails which denotes all Eldar craft. *'Avatar:' The new form of the Eldar God Khaine after the combat with the Yngir. * * * * *'B''' *'Bad:' Eldar word for 'women' *'Badb:' Eldar word for 'lady' *'Badbaltrilas:' Literally means 'lady doubled-armed with swords of light.' The reference is rather elusive. *'Badd:' Eldar word for 'female' *'Baharr:' Eldar word for 'wind and 'storms' *'Bahn:' Eldar word for 'energy beam.' *'Bahzhakhaim:' Literally 'Tempest of Blades' and is the approach taken by the Craftworld of Bail-Tan. *'Bal:' Eldar word for 'double armed' *'Baruth:' Eldar word for 'rushing air' *'Belac:' Eldar word for 'way' *'Belah:' Eldar word for 'path' *'Belar:' Eldar word for 'route' *'Benathai:' The familiar of the Shadow Seer. *'Bennan:' Eldar word for 'harvesting' *'B'fheidir:' The Eldar word of 'maybe and perhaps.' *'Biel-Tan:' The Eldar Craftworld which has an army of Aspect Warriors to protect it and the territories that it claims. One of the more aggressive of the five well known Craftworlds. *'Bih:' Eldar word for 'it was' *'Bionerath:' Eldar word for 'Potency held in check' *'Bionnearan:' Eldar word for 'Concealed' *'Bionnenan, :' Eldar word for 'Potent' *'BonioKar:' Eldar word for 'Daydreaming' *'Boniokel:' Eldar word for 'Wonder about it' *'Bonnikel:' Eldar word for 'Think about it' *'Borif:' Eldar word for 'Giving' *'Borrial:' Eldar word for 'gifting' *'Bratha:' Eldar word for 'adoring' *'Brathai:' Eldar word for 'caressing' *'Brathu:' Eldar word for 'Kissing' *'Brathu-angau:' Literal meaning is 'the kiss of doom/evil' or 'Harlequin kiss.' *'breag:' Eldar word for 'lie' *'breaga:' Eldar word for 'decieve' *'brion:' Eldar word for 'misinform' *'Bruath:' Eldar word for 'movement' *'Bruiith:' Eldar word for 'movement' *'Bruith:' Eldar word for 'Gesture' *'Brylidassian:' Literally means 'Opener of the Gates of doom.' *'Buanial:' Eldar word for 'entitling' *'Buanna:' The literal meaning is 'reaper' or 'shuriken cannon.' *'Buanneth:' Eldar word for 'gathering' * * *'C' * * *'Ca:' The Eldar term for 'one' *'Cae:' The Eldar term for 'God' or 'godlike' *'Cait:' Eldar word for 'punishing' *'Camion:' Eldar word for 'revenging' *'Carrec:' Eldar word for 'Soul' *'Carrecenad:' Literally means 'soulstone.' *'Carreciann:' Eldar word for 'Wraithguard' *'Catu:' Eldar word for 'First' *'Catumen:' Eldar word for 'Ambassador' *'Caur-:' The Eldar term for 'huge', 'giant' or 'undescribable' *'Caurifelliann:' Meaning 'giant striding warrior' and is literally means Titan. *'Caurmenli:' Eldar word for 'Thumb' *'Ce:' The Eldar term for 'God' or 'godlike' *'Ceo:' The Eldar term for 'God' or 'godlike' *'Cera:' The Eldar term for 'Greeings' or 'welcomings' *'Cerka:' The Eldar term for 'Greeings' or 'welcomings' *'Cerkish:' The Eldar term for 'Greeings' or 'welcomings' *'cheapamir:' Eldar word for 'think' *'cheapmai:' Eldar word for 'plan' *'cheapon:' Eldar word for 'suppose' *'Cherakan:' Eldar word for 'seduction' *'Cherakinan:' Eldar word for 'romance' *'Cherital:' Eldar word for 'love' *'chom:' Eldar word for 'totality' *'choma:' Eldar word for 'extremely' *'chomh:' Eldar word for 'very' *'Cre-:' Eldar word for 'small', 'little' or 'diminutive' *'CreDeas:' Eldar word for 'gate' *'Creidann:' The name given to the Harlequin pack grenade launcher, but literally means 'belief-maker.' *'Cresistauead:' Eldar word for 'Human' * * *'D' * * *'Da:' Eldar word for 'if' *'Dakair:' The Eldar word for 'there' or being in another place' *'Dakar:' The Eldar word for 'there' or being in another place' *'Daras:' The Eldar term for 'nine' *'Darhathin:' Eldar word for 'leg' *'Dark:' Eldar word for 'ot' *'Dath:' The Eldar word means 'between.' *'Dathedi:' This Eldar phrase means 'between colours' and relates to the holo-suit worn by Harlequins but also has implications upon the Eldar vehicle upgrade, the holo-field. *'Deash:' The Eldar word for 'Door' *'Deh:' The Eldar term for 'five' *'Deikar:' The Eldar word for 'there' or being in another place' *'Deshial:' The Eldar word for 'gap' *'Desthrin:' The Eldar word for 'exit' *'Destra:' The Eldar word for 'entrance' *'Dieleir:' The Eldar word for 'Somersault' *'Din:' The Eldar word for 'Protecting' *'Dinne:' The Eldar word for 'Protecting' *'Distau:' The Eldar word for 'mocking' *'Distaur:' The Eldar word for the Harlequin unit 'mime.' *'Disthir:' The Eldar word for 'knuckle' *'Domanith:' The Eldar word for 'stomach' *'Dorch:' The Eldar word for 'unseen' *'Dorcha:' The Eldar word for 'dark' *'Dorchain:' The Eldar word for 'inviisbile' *'Dras:' The Eldar word for 'shadow' or 'concealment' *'Dris:' The Eldar word for 'shadow' or 'concealment' *'Dyann:' The Eldar word for 'Protecting' * * *'E' * * *'ea-:' The Eldar word for 'Not' *'Eadar:' The Eldar word for 'Animal' *'eakion*:' The Eldar word for 'Without, non-conjunction' *'eaxamath:' The Eldar word for 'forgotten' *'Eclipse:' A class of Eldar craft, a medium class ship. *'Edasam:' The Eldar word for 'What?' *'Edi:' The Eldar word for 'colours' *'Edin:' The Eldar word for 'Colouring' *'Edisam:' The Eldar word for 'What?' *'Edsam:' The Eldar word for 'What?' *'Ehk, Ehka, Eihk:' The Eldar word for 'Spitting' *'Eikal:' The Eldar word for 'Orange' *'Elan-Shemaresh: '''Exodites World. *'Eldanesh:' Child of Kurnous and Isha, brother of Ulthanash. *'Eldarten:' The Eldar word for 'Eldar body' *'Elehar:' The Eldar word for 'mind' *'Elehorn:' The Eldar word for 'thinking' *'Eliath:' The Eldar word for 'parting' and 'endings' *'Elith:' The Eldar word for 'Farewell' *'Elohar:' The Eldar word for 'reflection' *'Enad:' The Eldar word for 'as stone' *'EnadLam:' The Eldar word for 'stone-speech' *'Enaid:' The Eldar word for 'stony' *'Enarc:' The Eldar word for 'gemstone' *'Eosik:' The Eldar word for 'fearsome' *'Eotross:' Term given to the 2nd day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Erath:' The Eldar word for 'Purple' *'Es:' The Eldar term for 'two' *'Esdainn:' The Eldar word for 'Warlock'. *'-esh:' The Eldar word for 'All' *'Esik:' The Eldar word for 'dire' *'Esika, Esik, Eosik:' The Eldar word for 'terrible' *'EsikCaman:' The Eldar word for 'Dire Avengers' *'Estera, Estrea, Esterae:' The Eldar word for 'Like, appreciate' *'Estu:' Eldar word for 'Second' *'Eta:' The Eldar term for 'ten' * * *'F''' * *'Faeluchu:' The Eldar word for 'hawk' *'Failleanan:' The Eldar word for 'soul grafting' *'Fainnaid:' The Eldar word for 'agile' or 'dextrous' *'Far:' The Eldar word for 'watching' and/or 'seeing' *'Faras:' The Eldar word for 'watching' and/or 'seeing' *'Fare:' The Eldar word for 'making' *'Fareth:' The Eldar word for 'creating' *'Fari:' The Eldar word for 'watching' and/or 'seeing' *'Farture:' The Eldar word for 'weapon' *'Feik:' The Eldar word for 'Below, , support (Green)' *'Fein:' The Eldar word for 'Above' *'Feis:' The Eldar word for 'support (green)' *'Felchu:' The Eldar word for 'bird of prey' *'Fell:' The Eldar word for 'striding' *'Fhir:' The Eldar word for 'honesty' *'Fhirin:' The Eldar word for 'Truth, honesty, perception' *'Fhirinne:' The Eldar word for 'perception' *'Fiallathandirel:' The Eldar word for 'Wall against Evil' *'Findrueir:' Philosopher- Writer of Prophecies of Interrogation. *'Finnaidann:' The Eldar word for 'swift warrior' *'Finnail:' The Eldar word for 'agile' or 'dextrous' *'Finneth:' The Eldar word for 'agile' or 'dextrous' *'Foek:' The Eldar word for 'undermine (Agressive)' *'Foen:' The Eldar word for 'overshadow (Agressive)' *'Furith:' The Eldar word for 'causing to be' *'Furta:' The Eldar word for 'future' *'Furtafar:' The Eldar word for 'see you later' *'Furte:' The Eldar word for 'destiny' *'Furto:' The Eldar word for 'foreknowledge' * * *'G' * *'Gaied:' The Eldar word for 'chest' *'Garem:' The Eldar word for 'How?' *'Gariam:' The Eldar word for 'How?' *'Garisam:' The Eldar word for 'How?' *'Garoth:' The Eldar word for 'lamenting (moaning)' *'Gceilan:' The Eldar word for 'hiding' *'Gceilfi:' The Eldar word for 'Concealment' *'Gcheil:' The Eldar word for 'evasion' *'Gea:' The Eldar word for 'Unknown Female Deity.' *'Geir:' The Eldar word for 'fast' *'Gergilath:' The Harlequin word for 'belt of speed.' *'Ghost Stone: '''Ochre material shaped by an artist's thoughts. *'Gilath:' The Eldar word for 'Belt' *'Gona:' The Eldar word for 'Until' *'Gorach:' The Eldar word for 'laughing' *'Gorach:' The Eldar word of 'head.' *'Gorash:' The Eldar word for 'jesting' *'Grech:' Literal meaning is 'scream.' * * *'H''' * * *'Hara:' The Eldar word for 'vital fluids' *'Harai:' The Eldar word for 'vital fluids' *'Haras:' The Eldar word for 'blood' *'Hasoi:' The Eldar word for 'inside' or 'within' *'hela:' The Eldar word for 'penetrate (Aggressive)' *'Hellbore:' A small Eldar ship with notable solar sails on the aft quarters. *'Hemlock:' A small to medium class of Eldar craft, and is dominated by the massive cannon which is mounts on the fore of it's hull. *'Herethuin: '''Minimalist art form. *'Hesh:' The Eldar word for 'surrounding (aggressive)' *'Hish:' The Eldar word for 'around' *'Hithrianair:' Ancient long dead Sculptor. * * *'I''' * * *'i-:' The Eldar word for 'Long', 'great' or 'big' *'Iad:' The Eldar word for 'casting out' *'Iadanna:' The Eldar word for 'Eldar Pirates' *'Iall:' The Eldar word for 'sending' *'Iam:' The Eldar word for 'I' *'''-ian:' The Eldar word for 'Heavenly', 'religeous' *'Iarr, Iarr, Iaer:' The Eldar word for 'Questing' *'Iarstill:' The Eldar word for 'sword' *'-ibb:' The Eldar word for 'physicality', 'mundane' *'Id:' The Eldar word for 'throwing' *'Idain:' The Eldar word for 'Farseer' *'Ildrintharir: Ancient long dead Sculptor. *'''Iem: The Eldar word for 'we' *'Ifeth:' The Eldar word for 'void' *'Ifiath:' The Eldar word for 'Obscurity' *'Ifieth:' The Eldar word for 'darkness' *'Ika:' The Eldar word for 'glorious', 'marvellous' or 'impressive' *'Ill-:' The Eldar word for 'no longer' *'IllMureead:' The Eldar word for 'Tyranids' *'Illrun:' The Eldar word for 'City' *'Illudran: '''Artist. Creator of the Monument to Glories of Impudence. *'-iok:' The Eldar word for 'Hellish' or 'underworld' *'Iolox:' Term given to the 4th day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Irdiris:' Fast Ship. *'Ish-:' Eldar Term for 'opposite of' *'Isha:' The Eldar Goddess of both creation and the harvest, who created the Eldar race and who loved her people without question. *'Ishar:' The Eldar word for 'mother' *'Ishill:' The Eldar word for 'still' *'Istau:' The Eldar word for 'guiet' *'Istaur:' The Eldar word for 'silent' *'Istrill:' The Eldar word for 'decision' *'Istu:' The Eldar word for 'guiet' *'Istu-Karun:' The Eldar word for 'Eldar Scouts' *'Isturrath:' The Eldar word for 'miming' *'Isturriath:' The Eldar word for 'choking' *'Isturrith:' The Eldar word for 'whispering' *'ituelean:' Another term for 'shuriken cannon' *'Iyalith:' The Eldar word for 'Jump' *'Iyanden:' The Craftworld who was attacked by a Tyranid Hive fleet and whose occupants where nearly all killed in the fighting. They make wide use of Wraithlords and Wraithguard in their armies. The literal meaning of the Eldar word Iyanden means 'light and darkness.' *'Iybraesil:' Another Craftworld which little is known about. * * *'J''' * * *'Jain:' The Eldar word for 'storm.' *'Jain Zar:' The Phoenix Lord of the Howling Banshees who wields an executioner and web of skulls. *'jheka:' The Eldar word for 'between' *'JiorQuas:' The Eldar word for 'The Warp' *'Jois:' The Eldar word for 'can' *'Joisa:' The Eldar word for 'have the ability' *'Joiso:' The Eldar word for 'are able to' * * *'K' * * *'Kaela:' An Eldar adverb, which literally means 'bloody.' *'Kaela Mensha Khaine:' The Eldar God of War whose was all but destroyed by the Yngir when they fought and cast down into the form of the mighty Eldar Avatars which reside within the centres of each of the Craftworlds. *'Kaelis Ra:' This Eldar word, meaning 'destroyer of light' refers to the Necron C'Tan, the Nightbringer. *'Kahli:' The Eldar word for 'Presaging' *'Kal:' The Eldar word for 'they' *'Kan:' The Eldar term for 'four' *'Karan:' The Eldar word for 'hunting' *'Karandras:' The Phoenix Lord who was not first of the Striking Scorpions but serves as a potent icon of death for them none the less, and who carries the Scorpions claw and mandi-blasters. *'Karun:' The Eldar word for 'hunting' *'Kel:' The Eldar word for 'it' *'Kerun:' The Eldar word for 'hunting' *'Kerun:' The Eldar word for 'moon' *'Khal:' The Eldar word for 'Heralding' *'Khalir:' The Eldar word for 'Bringing' *'Khanel:' The Eldar word for 'neck' *'Khanish:' The Eldar word for 'head' *'Kharanir:' The Eldar word for 'bearing' *'Kharanis:' The Eldar word for 'gifting' *'Kharant:' The Eldar word for 'giving' *'Kiam:' The Eldar word for 'fire' *'kiamenad:' The Eldar word for 'desert' *'Kian:' The Eldar word for 'flame' *'kianenad:' The Eldar word for 'wasteland' *'Kiar:' The Eldar word for 'skill' *'kienadda:' The Eldar word for 'inhospitable' *'Kiest:' The Eldar word for 'mastery' *'Kion*:' The Eldar word for 'with', 'and' or 'conjunction' *'Kionash:' The Eldar word for 'Craftworld' * *'Kiram:' The Eldar word for 'inferno' *'Koem:' The Eldar word for 'standing' *'Koesh:' The Eldar word for 'towering' *'Koruan:' The Eldar word for 'waiting' *'Krak Missile:' These are high strength projectiles which are fired by Eldar missile launchers and are used against anti-tanks and heavily armoured opponents. *'Kuras:' The Eldar word for 'Worm' *'Kurnous:' Another Eldar God of which little is known about him or his role within the Eldar myths and legends, but what is known is that he is depicted as the hunter. *'Kurom:' The Eldar word for 'Dragon' *'Kuron:' The Eldar word for 'Beast' * * *'L' * *'Lacontiran:' A trading Schooner. *'Lam:' The Eldar word for 'Language' or 'speech' *'Lamarti:' Term given to the 1st day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Lambruith:' The complex system of hand signals used by the Harlequin Mimes. *'LamEldannar:' The Eldar word for 'the Eldar language' *'Lan:' The Eldar word for 'bright' *'Lann:' The Eldar word for 'illuminated' *'Lantillifieth:' the Eldar word for 'bright slayer of darkness.' *'Larrasurath:' The Eldar word for 'Dreadnought,' and is also translated as 'questing warrior.' *'Las:' The Eldar word for 'glowing' *'Laser Lance:' This weapon is used before charging to combat, and is carried by the Shining Spear Aspect Warriors. *'Lavair:' The Eldar word for 'welcomer.' *'Leanir:' The Eldar word for 'shoulder' *'Leram:' The Eldar word for 'Language' or 'speech' *'lia-:' The Eldar word for 'again' or 'recurrence' *'Liam:' The Eldar word for 'Language' or 'speech' *'Lianderin Trees: '''Pale silver trunks, yellow flowers, dark green leaves. *'Lileath/Lilcarth:' The Eldar Goddess of Dreams, and whose name takes two forms, Lileath and Lilcarth, which literally mean the same Eldar Goddess. *'Lir:' The Eldar word for 'Heart' *'Liran:' The Eldar word for 'Home' *'Liras:' The Eldar word for 'Town' *'Lirun:' The Eldar word for 'Settlement' *'Littlewings: Bird type creature. *'''Lohiac: Eldar world attacked by Sssair Gleaming Greater deamon of Slaanesh. *'Losse:' The Eldar word for 'Iron' *'Losseainn:' The Eldar word for 'Space Marine' *'Lugganath:' The name of a Craftworld which little is known. * * *'M' * * *'MairNovis:' The Eldar word for 'Jetbikes' *'MairNovis:' The Eldar word for 'speedy' *'Man:' The Eldar word for 'Death' *'Marathag:' Literally means 'face of death,' and is the name given the Harlequin rictus mask. *'Marg:' The Eldar word for 'Death' *'Margorach:' The Eldar word for 'death hands,' but also means Death Jester. *'Marsgrech:' 'screaming death' or the common name for this Eldar word is bio-explosive shuriken. *'Maugan Ra :' The Phoenix Lord of the Dark Reapers, and the Lord which spends most of his time in the Eye of Terror, attacking his foes with deadly accuracy with his shuriken cannon. *'Maugetar:' The weapon wielded by Maugan Ra, which takes the form of a shuriken cannon with attached executioner, and the literal meaning for the Eldar word is 'harverster.' *'Mean:' The Eldar word for 'striking' *'MeanTokath:' The Eldar word for 'Striking Scorpions' *'Mear:' The Eldar word for 'Swift' *'Mear-feothan:' The Eldar word for 'Scout Walker' *'Mear-Feothan:' A word with two meanings, 'storm' and 'typhoon,' which are similar in context. *'MearNovas:' The Eldar word for 'Swooping Hawks' *'Men:' The Eldar word for 'hand.' *'Menlia:' The Eldar word for 'finger' *'Menliadeng:' The Eldar word for 'fingernail' *'Menshad Korum:' The Eldar word of 'Exarch,' but has the exact meaning of 'hunter in pursuit of himself,' and reflects upon their goal for personal perfection. *'Meokan:' The Eldar word for 'Striking, with purpose, being an objective' *'Metos:' The Eldar word for 'being an objective' *'Mile'ionahd:' The Eldar word for 'warrior of wonder', or 'warrior of surprise' *'Mile'ionahd:' Translated as 'Warrior of wonder' and 'warrior of surprise,' which also loosely fits the role of the Striking Scorpion Aspect. *'Min: '''The weak link in the chain that bound vaul to his anvil. *'Minnan:' The Eldar word for 'Clean' *'Mirianathir:' Mother of the Desert wind *'Mironin:' The Eldar word for 'perserved' *'Mirrotuis:' The Eldar word for 'maintained' *'Mon-Keigh:' Relates to any non-Eldar species that they see as needing elimination, such as humans, but humans are the common translation for this Eldar term. This is the word given to any race which is in need of extermination or deemed inferior to the Eldar in any way. *'Mor:' The Eldar word for 'death.' *'Morai-Heg:' Known as the Crone, who is the Eldar God of Fate and Souls, and believed to be the guiding spirit behind all plans and that of fate. *'Morenn:' Literal meaning is 'destruction.' *'Muan:' The Eldar word for 'foot' *'Muanlia:' The Eldar word for 'toe' *'Muraddin:' Eldar word for 'sand' *'Mure:' The Eldar word for 'Death' *'Murehk:' Literally means the 'sting of the wasp,' but is the name given to the Eldar shuriken pistol. *'Murekhalir:' The Eldar word for 'Deathbringer, also another term forSlaanesh * * *'N''' * * *'na:' The Eldar word for 'and' *'Nan:' The Eldar word for 'insect' *'Nanar:' The Eldar word for 'spider' *'Naran:' The Eldar word for 'crustation' *'Neosfai:' The Eldar word for 'may become' *'Neosfail:' The Eldar word for 'could be' *'Neosfi:' The Eldar word for 'may have been' *'Nightshade:' A class of Eldar ship, extremely small in size, but very agile when encountered, and often encountered in groups. *'Notak:' The Eldar word for 'weightless' *'Novar:' The Eldar word for 'Wing' *'Novas:' The Eldar word for 'Hawk' *'Novi:' The Eldar word for 'floating' *'Novine:' The Eldar word for 'Bird' *'Novis, Novi, Notak:' The Eldar word for 'flying' *'''-oa:' The Eldar word for 'Unspecified number greaterthan 1' * * *'O''' * * *'Ofell:' The Eldar word for 'strding' *'Offig:' The Eldar word for 'strding' *'Offigascarath:' The Eldar word for the War Walker but literally means 'striding warrior.' *'Oiche:' The Eldar word for 'come' or 'arrive' *'Olithos:' The Eldar word for 'axe' *'Orion:' The Eldar word for 'Constellations' *'Oriosa:' The Eldar word for 'stars' *'Orioss:' The Eldar word for 'voidness' *'Orkan:' The Eldar word for 'Green' *'Orkead:' The Eldar word for 'Orks' *'Orthos:' The Eldar word for 'mythical' *'Orthrun:' Term given to the 6th day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Ortos:' The Eldar word for 'fictional' *'Ortos, Orthos, Orthar:' The Eldar word for 'story' *'otBuanna:' The Eldar word for 'Dark Reapers' *'otEsdainn:' The Eldar word for 'Shadow Seer' *'Otesh:' The Eldar word for 'Grey' * * *'P' * * *'Palam:' The Eldar word for 'Why?' *'Paliam:' The Eldar word for 'Why?' *'Palisam:' The Eldar word for 'Why?' *'Partecion:' The Eldar word for 'brain' *'Parteilath:' The Eldar word for 'waist' *'Parten:' The Eldar word for 'body' *'Partente:' The Eldar word for 'skin' *'Pikaart:' The Eldar word for 'decorated' *'Pikarid:' The Eldar word for 'well made' *'Piost:' The Eldar word for 'burnished' * * *'Q' * * *'Quaarin:' The Eldar word for 'psyker' *'Qualistar:' The Eldar word for 'sorcerer' *'Quan:' The Eldar word for 'of the warp' or 'magic' *'Quanish:' The Eldar word for 'ankle' *'Quas, Quan, Quass:' The Eldar word for 'the warp' *'QuasNanar:' The Eldar word for 'Warp Spiders' *'Quass:' The Eldar word for 'warp creatures' *'Quisach:' The Eldar word for 'wrist' * * *'R' * * *'Ra:' The Eldar word for soul. *'Rage:' The Eldar word for 'reflected' *'raibh, :' The Eldar word for 'night' *'raibha:' The Eldar word for 'stillness' *'raiph:' The Eldar word for 'dreams' *'Redam, redam, richam:' The Eldar word for 'Where?' *'Rega:' The Eldar word for 'distorted' *'regaen:' The Eldar word for 'Upside down' *'Reu:' The Eldar term for 'eight' *'Rhiantha:' Literally means 'the starlight which shines upon the water of Rhidhol in the winter', but is loosely means 'mourner.' *'Rhidhol:' A place in Eldar mythology, unknown whether it is fictional or whether it actually existed. *'Riath:' The Eldar word for 'shouting' or 'calling' *'riga:' The Eldar word for 'reversed' *'Rilli:' The Eldar word for 'shimmering' *'Rilli:' The Eldar word for 'confusion' *'Rillie:' The Eldar word for 'glittering' *'Rillietann:' The Eldar word for 'Harlequin.' *'Rillisliddian:' The loose term for 'shooting star,' but the more exact phrase is 'shimmering heavenly body' *'Rith:' The Eldar word for 'shouting' or 'calling' *'Roisin:' The Eldar word for 'rose' *'Rrith:' The Eldar word for 'Speaking', 'Saying' or 'Mouthing' *'Rroth, Rothe, :' The Eldar word for 'shouting' or 'calling' * * *'S' * * *'Saim:' This word has two meanings, 'snake' and 'secret knowledge.' *'Scuraith:' The Eldar word for 'walking' *'Scurath:' The Eldar word for 'walking' *'Scurathainn:' The Eldar word for 'Walkers' *'Scurathainn:' The Eldar word for 'Walkers.' *'Seach-:' Requires a prefix a the end but on it's own means 'deception.' *'Seachmall:' The Eldar word for 'Illusion' *'Seachmall:' The Eldar word of 'illusion', which deals is often used in conjuction with the Harlequins. *'Seachran:' The Eldar word for 'Delusion' *'Seachran:' Similar to Seachmall in that the two words mean similar things, but Seachran literally means 'delusion.' *'Seira:' The Eldar word for 'dispersed' *'sema:' The Eldar word for 'Turned away from' *'Sercam:' The Eldar word for 'Web' *'Sercamarith:' The Eldar word for 'Web of Skulls' *'SercamBelach:' The Eldar word for 'Webway' *'Shad:' The Eldar word for 'Spear' *'Shadow:' A medium class ship with notably large lower wings wich denotes an Eldar ship of this class. *'Sha'eil:' The Eldar word for 'Hell' *'Shelwe:' The Eldar word for 'song.' *'Shem:' The Eldar word for 'tears' *'Sheman:' The Eldar word for 'Mourning' *'Shemas:' The Eldar word for 'tears' *'Shemash:' The Eldar word for 'world'. *'Shenestra:' The Eldar word for 'Damnation' *'Shiasta:' The Eldar word for 'history' *'Sial:' The Eldar word for 'Near' *'Siar:' The Eldar word for 'dispersed' *'Sier:' The Eldar word for 'scattered' *'Sierann:' The Eldar word for 'Exodite Dragon Knights' *'Sierbann:' The Eldar word for 'scatter laser'. *'Sin*:' The Eldar word for 'That which is given' *'Sindra:' Term given to the 3rd day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Siolka:' The Eldar word for 'Redemption' *'Sista:' The Eldar word for 'past' *'Sistau:' The Eldar word for 'wisdom' *'Slaan:' The Eldar word for 'Slaan' *'Slidd:' The Eldar word for 'Stars' *'Soek*:' The Eldar word for 'While', 'at the same time as' or 'also' *'SoemIsh-soam:' The Eldar word for 'weapons platform' *'sol:' The Eldar word for 'One' *'Sol-:' The Eldar word for 'One' *'Solerant*:' The Eldar word for 'About to happen' *'Starwalk:' to take your own life. *'Subarn:' The Eldar word for 'constructed' *'Subast:' The Eldar word for 'articial' *'Subeliast:' The Eldar word for 'Contribution' *'Subest:' The Eldar word for 'created' *'Subhar:' The Eldar word for 'Computer' *'Suda:' The Eldar word for 'Something, whatever' *'Suin:' The Eldar word for 'wailing' *'Suin Daellae:' The Eldar word for the 'wailing doom,' i.e. the Avatars weapon!. *'Suin Daellea:' The Eldar word for 'The doom that wails' *'SuinMure:' The Eldar word for 'Howling Banshees' *'Suith:' The Eldar word for 'Dance' *'Suitheakion-Eliath:' The Eldar word for 'The Dance Without End' *'Suithimarith:' The Eldar word for 'The Dance of Skulls' *'Sun:' The Eldar term for 'six' *'Sunwings: '''Dragonflies, darts of yellow. *'Surathin:' The Eldar word for 'Dice' * * *'T''' * * *'Tag:' The Eldar word for 'descend' *'Tageth:' The Eldar word for 'fall' *'Tagtha:' The Eldar word for 'down' *'Tain:' The Eldar word for 'ender' *'Taluclu:' The Eldar word for 'Meeting' *'Tann, Tainn, Tonn:' The Eldar word for 'Spirit' *'Tannascurath:' The Eldar word for 'Spirit warrior' *'tava:' The Eldar word for 'Right of' *'temam:' The Eldar word for 'when?' *'tera:' The Eldar word for 'Left of' *'Tesstrassa:' Term given to the 5th day of the week. Note there is only 6 days in the Eldar week. *'Thara, Tharet, Thareith:' The Eldar word for 'Here, Being in this place' *'Theliol, , Thelriann:' The Eldar word for 'hole' *'Thelios:' The Eldar word for 'Absence' *'Thelriann:' The Eldar word for 'Lack' *'Tial:' The Eldar word for 'Far from' *'Till:' The Eldar word for 'slayer' *'timam:' The Eldar word for 'when?' *'Tir:' The Eldar term for 'three' *'Tirtu:' Eldar word for 'Third' *'Tiusich:' The Eldar word for 'honouring' *'Toill:' The Eldar word for 'butcher' *'Tokath:' The Eldar word for 'scorpion' *'Tomam:' The Eldar word for 'when?' *'Tonesh:' The Eldar word for 'Blue' *'Torev:' The Eldar word for 'Brown' *'Tossirial:' The Eldar word for 'stream' *'Tossirian:' The Eldar word for 'Rivers' *'Tosthuich:' The Eldar word for 'lake' *'Tri:' The Eldar word for 'sabre' *'Trill:' The Eldar word for 'blade' *'Tuelean:' The Eldar word for shuriken catapult. *'Tuisach:' The Eldar word for 'honouring' *'Tuisich:' The Eldar word for 'honouring' *'Tuisich-Novasmair:' The Eldar word for 'Lord-Pheonix or Phoenix Lords' *'Tuisich-Novasmair:' The Eldar word of Phoenix Lord *'turfen:' The Eldar word for 'in opposition to' *'turt:' The Eldar word for 'Facing' *'turta:' The Eldar word for 'opposite' * * *'U' * * *'ual:' The Eldar word for 'you' *'Ucan:' The Eldar word for 'behind' *'Ucat:' The Eldar word for 'Pursue' *'uel:' The Eldar word for 'They' *'uial:' The Eldar word for 'Touching' or 'in contact with' *'Ulia:' The Eldar word for 'deception' *'Uliar:' The Eldar word for 'charade' *'Ulieth:' The Eldar word for 'Masque, Charade, Deception' *'Ulthanash:' Child of Kurnous and Isha, brother of Eldanash. *'Ulthwe:' The Eldar Craftworld which stayed close to the Eye of Terror after the Fall. They have black armour and have a standing army of Black Guardians and the largest number of Warlocks and Farseers. *'Unan:' The Eldar word for 'preceed' *'Uom:' The Eldar word for 'before' *'Urge:' The Eldar word for 'Philosophy' *'Urgebelach:' The Philosophy of the Eldar Webway, which also describes the effects of the Webway to Craftworld Eldar who travel through it. *'Uriathillin:' Famous Eldar Poet. *'Ut:' The Eldar term for 'seven' * *'V' * * *'Vaul:' The Eldar smith god who created what is believed to be the first direswords for Khaine and his warriors when he was fighting the Yngir. *'vyal:' The Eldar word for 'Part of' * * * *'W' * * *'We:' The Eldar word for 'Singing' *'Wea:' The Eldar word for 'Band' *'Were:' The Eldar word for 'Chorus' *'Wintervoid of Meios: '''Area of space. *'Woris:' The Eldar word for 'Group' * * *'X''' * * *'Xama:' The Eldar word for 'Memory' *'Xamanth:' The Eldar word for 'Respository of Knowledge' *'Xamath:' The Eldar word for 'Remembered' *'Xia:' The Eldar word for 'in fact' *'Xias:' The Eldar word for 'correctness' *'Xios, Xia, Xais:' The Eldar word for 'truthfully' * * *'Y' * * *'Yirraith:' The Eldar word for 'eye' *'yirrikShad:' The Eldar word for 'Shining Spears' *'Yme-Loc:' The name of a Craftworld which has been spotted a couple of times during the last several millennia. *'Yngir:' The Eldar word the for the C'Tan star gods of the Necrontyr, which relates to demi-gods. *'Ynnead:' The God of the Eldar dead, unto which all Eldar spirits passed unto before the Great Enemy came into existence. * * *'Z' * * *'Zain:' The Eldar word for 'breaking' *'Zaineth:' The Eldar word for 'break' *'Zamorshemash:' Literally means 'The World of bloodied sword.' *'Zapat:' The Eldar word for 'Bow' *'Zar:' The Eldar word for 'silence.' *'Zenil:' The Eldar word for 'broken' *'Zhai:' The Eldar word for 'blade.' Eldar numbers (1 to ten) 1 Ca 2 Es 3 Tir 4 Kan 5 Deh 6 Sun 7 Ut 8 Reu 9 Daras 10 Eta Question words Ashkam, ashkam, asskam: 'Who?' Edasam, Edisam, Edsam: 'What?' Garem, Gariam, Garisam: 'How?' Palam, Paliam, Palisam: 'Why?' Redam, redam, richam: 'Where?' temam, timam, tomam: 'When?' ELDAR DAYS OF THE WEEK (6 days in the week) #Lamarti #Eotross #Sindra #Iolox #Tesstrassa #Orthrun